Nations
Creating a Nation Once you have found the perfect spot to call home, use /n create to create a new nation. This will create your Nation, claim a single block where you are stood and place the default spawn there. It costs an amount of money specified in config (Shown on /n costs). ⚠️ You should instantly put some money into your nation's bank (using /n deposit ) so that it isn't removed during the next upkeep collect (if it is enabled by default). You can then claim an area for your Nation using a Golden Axe. Right click to specify one corner, and left click for opposite corner, then use /n claim to claim it on behalf of your Nation. Nations do not need to be square or rectangular, you can add on sections of land as you please. You start with a certain amount of blocks by default (Configured by your Admin), after you have used those blocks you will need to buy extra, use /n buyextra to do so, you will only be able to buy a certain amount (Configured by your Admin), and they will cost in game cash (Shown on /n costs) Inviting players To invite a player, use /n invite , they will then be a citizen of your Nation. Their build/ interaction permissions will be specified on /n info, you can then click on the menu to change their permissions. You can promote a player to a Minister to allow them to claim land, invite players, etc. You can add a minister by using /n minister add . Zones Zones are basically plots. Use your Golden Axe to mark an area within your Nation, and use /z create to create the zone, by default your citizens will have interact but not build access to that zone, you can change the permissions via the clickable menu on /z info. You can set an owner or co-owner using /n setowner , /n coowner add , Owners will have all the permissions you do, but a co-owner's permissions can be set via the clickable menu on /z info. You can also sell zones, for towns, shops, etc. Use /z sell to put the zone up for sale for the specified price (don't use the currency symbol), players can then buy the zone using /z buy. If you wish to allow players from other Nations to buy zones from your town, enable the Public flag (/n flag public true). Currently you must be in a Nation (any Nation) to purchase a zone. Nation Properties Here are the different properties that define a nation. *Name: The nation's name that can be changed. It must be alphanumeric. (default between 1 and 16 characters) *President: The unique player that owns the nation. *Ministers: Players with the same rights as the president. They only can't add/remove other ministers or change the president. We call nation staff the president + its ministers. *Citizens: Players that are in the nation. President and ministers are also citizens. *Region: The nation's territory. It is considered as a horizontal surface that is vertically expanded. It means you can't define a region between layer 20 and 130 for example (you don't have to care about the height of the points you'll select). *Money: The amount of money the nation has. *Taxes: The amount of money citizens (except staff members) has to pay to the nation each day. If player can't pay for taxes, he'll be kicked out of the nation automatically. *Upkeep: The amount of money the nation has to pay each day not to fall into ruins. *Zones: The list of all the zones of the nation.